The field of this described invention is related to vehicle body structure or accessory to said structure and more particularly where an enclosed compartment is adapted to better accommodate a pet animal located therein. The field of this invention is also related to ventilation, particularly for vehicle and vehicle accessory window sections where said window section is adapted in order to accommodate a pet animal's ability to access the ambient environment exterior to the vehicle.
Many vehicles and vehicle accessories incorporate window sections that do not open sufficiently to allow a pet access to the exterior environment from the pet's location inside the vehicle. I am not aware of any prior art that would allow a pet animal access to the air exterior to a vehicle where said window section creates a barrier. The below described invention solves this problem.